4 Ketagihan
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Ini perbincangan pagi yang cukup mesum. Soalnya memang tidak jauh-jauh dari aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh benda di bawah perut. Entah doyan atau butuh. Yang penting kan memuaskan nafsu birahi dengan mulus. / HanSoo LuSoo SuLay / Luhan Kyungsoo Suho Yixing / M(esum)


**Ketagihan**

 **.**

 **Xi Luhan x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Suho x Zhang Yixing**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

"Katanya kemarin Kyungsoo jatuh ya?" tanya Yixing pada Luhan.

Sebenarnya keduanya tengah menikmati secangkir teh berdua dipagi hari. Bukan karena orang China itu irit nan pelit. Tapi kadang masing-masing satu cangkir itu kebanyakan untuk keduanya. Sebenarnya ini rutinitas keduanya sejak kecil. Dulu waktu kecil mereka kebiasaan berbagi sih. Tapi rasanya pasti lebih pas lagi kalo ada pisang goreng, ya gak? :v

"Iya, katanya dia tabrakan dengan Baba." Jawab Luhan kalem.

"Weh! Baba?!" seru Yixing dengan terkejut.

Baba itu Jinue Baba, kekasih sekertaris OSIS si Byun Baekhyun dan atlet rugby kelas berat pula. Walah~ pasti mental itu Kyungsoo.

"Mental ya?" tanya Yixing sambil menahan tawa.

Dulu Kyungsoo pernah cerita sembarangan sih. Pakai bayangin kalau bertabrakan dengan Baba pula. Jadi kejadian kan?

"Nah itu! Mentalnya itu nabrak tong sampah yang dari besi itu loh!" jawab Luhan yang membuat Yixing melongo. "Makannya lengannya jadi lecet."

"Kasian amat.." _genes_ sebenernya.

"Kalau kau sih, jelas pantatmu yang lecet." Ejek Luhan yang membuat Yixing berdecak kesal.

Tadinya Yixing ingin membalas Luhan tapi mata Yixing menangkap tas carrier yang tergeletak seenaknya diatas ruang tengah. Oh! Ada sleeping bag dan matras juga ternyata.

"Lu, jadi naik gunung?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Jadi."

"Udah bilang ke Kungsoo?" tanya Yixing saat matanya berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Soo, aku boleh pergi ke gunung gak?" tanya Luhan.

Lah nda lah, ni orang udah siap-siap tapi baru minta ijin. Kyungsoo yang tadinya mau ke dapur langsung berhenti mendadak.

"Gak!" ucap Kyungsoo singkat tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi Luhan yang terkejut.

"Kok gitu?" rajuk Luhan saat Kyungsoo duduk dikursi makan tepat disamping Luhan.

"Kalau Luhan di perkosa gimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sok serius. "Kan nanti aku yang repot."

Saat itu juga Luhan langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi Luhan dengan senyuman miring andalannya, sebelum bilang.

"Boleh kok.."

"YIXING!"

Teriak suara lain. Ini hari minggu dan biasanya Suho suka menginap kalau di akhir pekan. Jadi sudah pasti ini suaranya Suho.

"Apa Ho?" tanya Yixing saat menamukan Suho keluar dari kamarnya dengan telanjang dada. Untung saja gak telanjang bulat. "Pake baju gih! Nanti masuk angin."

"Mau ayam~" rengek Suho tiba-tiba.

"Pake bajunya dulu!" seru Yixing dengan gemas.

"Gak mau, panas!" tolak Suho. Maklum sekarang kan mau memasuki musim panas. Jadi hawanya sedikit gersang. "Xing, mau ayam!" ucap Suho lagi dengan nada memaksa.

"Pesan saja sendiri." Ujar Yixing dengan heran.

"Gak mau, maunya di masakin!" rajuk Suho yang membuat Yixing menghela nafas dengan kasar.

"Iya.. iya.."

Kyungsoo terpukau bukan karena badan Suho yang ternyata kekar juga meski pendek, Kyungsoo lagi gak sadar diri kalo dia sendiri juga pendek. Tapi karena Suho bisa menjadi karakter manja yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo ingin menembak langsung kepala Suho. Luhan lebih parah lagi ding, si pria cantik ini malah menatap Suho dengan tatapan aneh terang-terangan. Pake acara mengerutkan dahi segala pula.

"Apa?" tanya Suho galak karena ditatap segitunya oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Baru liat perut six pack secara live?" tanya Suho dengan penuh rasa kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

 _Iyuuuuuuh.._

Nah, kali ini Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya.

Luhan baru sadar sekarang. Yixing itu badannya kerempeng. Kalau ditilik-tilik sekarang badan Yixing lumayan berisi. Bukan karena tumpukan lemak tapi otot di tubuh Yixing mulai membentuk. Wah, mereka berdua nge-gym bareng jangan-jangan.

"Kalian pernah putus gak sih?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo cukup membuat Luhan dan Suho menatap Kyungsoo dengan waswas. Jangan-jangan penyakit Kyungsoo yang suka sama pacar orang kambuh lagi.

"Kenapa?" entah Kyungsoo itu emang lugu atau pura-pura lugu. "Aku kan cuman penasaran."

"Oooh.. pernah sekali." Jawab Suho kalem. Tapi dalam hati dag dig dug ser, sebenarnya.

Perasaan waswas Suho berubah menjadi kesal saat Luhan terkiki geli. Awalnya Suho ingin mengancam Luhan tapi alarm alaminya berkumandang. Dan memaksa Suho untuk berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Harusnya, kau tanya kenapa mereka putus." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa? Pasti karena sering bertengkar kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba jadi tertarik.

"Bukan," kini Yixing yang menjawab sambil menaruh piring berukuran sedang, berisi ayam goreng tepung. "HO! AYAMNYA UDAH MATENG NIH!" teriak Yixing yang disahuti oleh Suho dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Memangnya karena apa lagi?"

"Suho itu posesif." Jawab Yixing dengan wajah kesal.

"Dan bocah ini malah memilih untuk selingkuh!" jelas Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo melongo.

"Yixing nakal ya Soo?" sambung Suho yang tiba-tiba sudah dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ba bi bu, setelah buang hajat si Suho ini malah langsung mengambil ayam tepungnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian langsung dilepas lagi. Suho lupa, kalau ayamnya baru matang dan pasti masih panas.

"Iya, kok Yixing gitu sih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah kecewa. Yixingnya hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Kyungsoo, sambil menungkan cola ke empat gelas kosong.

Walau pun Suho ini bermulut pedas, tapi Suho itu orang yang baik kok. Lihat saja, sampai sekarang Suho masih setia walau pun Yixing selingkuh. Atau mungkin Suho sudah cinta mati pada Yixing.

"Tenang Soo, aku tahu cara mengendalikan bocah ini!" ucap Suho sambil memeluk pinggang Yixing dari samping.

Tidak hanya memeluk. Suho juga menggigit pingga Yixing dengan keras. Hingga membuat Yixing berteriak terkejut dan hampir menumpahkan isi botol cola yang tengah ia pegang.

"Hih! Suho!" erang Yixing sambil menggeplak kepala Suho.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh gampang!" seru Suho sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Tinggal disodomi juga langsung diem."

Kyungsoo langsung merinding mendengarnya. Yixing yang mendengarnya juga refleks kembali menggeplak kepala Suho.

"Kalau bukan karena orang tuaku, aku tidak akan terjebak oleh makhluk ini."

"Xing~" ancam Suho.

"Bercanda," ucap Yixing sambil mencolek dagu Suho. "Intinya dulu aku pernah menantang dia untuk datang langsung ke rumah orang tuaku," terang Yixing sambil menatap Suho yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku bilang, kalau kau serius, minta restu saja ke orang tuaku."

"Terus?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil ayam goreng yang rupayanya cukup menggoda.

"Suho beneran ke China." Jawab Luhan yang malah paling pertama mengambil ayam bikinan Yixing.

"Terus?"

"Ya udah, sekarang Yixing malah jadi dititipin ke Suho." Terang Luhan dengan kalem.

"Hah? Serius?"

"Serius." Jawab Suho kalem tapi kentara sekali bangganya. Kini Suho tengah khusu memakan ayam goreng tepung buatan kekasihnya.

"Hebat!" seru Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan. Ya, bodoh namanya kalau membuang sia-sia pria macam Suho. "Setelah itu Yixing tidak pernah selingkuh lagi kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Pasti, masih lah!" jawab Suho sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan enteng.

"Lah kok?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang," ucap Suho sambil mengambil ayam gorengnya yang entah keberapa. "Tinggal jatuhkan saja dia ke atas kasur, sodok dengan kasar sampai nangis, selesai."

Lagi, Kyungsoo merinding mendengarnya. "Yixing kapok gak?"

"Kapok lah!" jawab Yixing.

"Tapi kok kayanya Suho masih kasar gitu ya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "Soalnya kalian berisik banget."

"Ketagihan dia," ucap Suho kalem. "Kalau gak dikasarin, gak bakalan keluar."

 _BRAK!_

Kalau mencari siapa pelaku yang tengah menggebrak meja. Luhan pelakunya. Dan itu cukup membuat Yixing, Suho dan terutama Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan terkejut.

"Kalian membuat nafsu makanku menghilang."

"Iya, soalnya sekarang nafsu birahinya yang tengah berkobar." Ejek Yixing sambil mengigit daging ayamnya dengan kalem.

Luhan sontak menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Yang ditatap langsung mengabil colanya dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Kyungsoo sadar diri rupanya. Luhan itu gampang kepancing. Dan yah.. Luhan kepancing kan gara-gara Kyungsoo juga.

"Han.." panggil Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan dengan datar dan hal itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Jangan seperti itu!"

"Siapa duluan yang mulai coba?"

"Aku."

"Wajar dong ya?" tanya Luhan masih dengan ekspresi datar yang dipelajarinya dari Kyungsoo. "Memangnya Kyungsoo gak mau?"

"Iya… tapi jangan kasar-kasar!" pekik Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Jiaaah! Doyan juga ni orang!" seru Suho yang membuat Yixing dan Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Nah kan, Kyungsoo jadi mesem-mesem sendiri jadinya. Kyungsoo yang manyun malah membuat Luhan berpikir Kyungsoo ingin dicium. Padahal tinggal di gusur ke atas kasur, selesai sebenarnya. Ya gak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iseng**

 **Tiba-tiba kepikiran**

 **Ketikan 15 menit tanpa edit**

 **Kependekan? Lah, idenya emang mentok sampe sini.**

 **Mau dijadiin perchapter? Gak ah, saya males bikin konfliknya.**


End file.
